onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deta Deta no Mi
The deta deta no mi, is a paracemia that turns the eater into a data human. This lets them store and analyse information and store it in their body. Appearance The deta deta no mi looks like an black pear with dark blue circuit-like veins that lead from the bottom of the fruit to the top. Compared to most devil fruits instead of tasting like bitter poison it actually tastes incredibly sweet. However this sweetness is why the fruit still tastes bad, it is sweet to the point where one would want to vomit and it would feel like your teeth would rot from over-sweetness with every bite (It doesn't actually do that), in addition it is surprisingly crunchy to bit into, as if one were biting into fragile plastic. Capabilities The deta deta no mi allows the user to absorb and manipulate data, knowledge, and information. The user also has a HUD vision, calculating the momentum, velocity, kinetic energy of an attack, how much damage it can do, and predict with 95% accuracy where it will land showing slowing a slowed down path of the object. The HUD also has a sonar vision, vision capable of detecting light on any spectrum, X-Ray vision, ranging through walls of virtually any thickness (excluding seastone) a persons clothes to their internal organs. It also detects structural integrity. It has thermal vision, can tell how much damage a person has taken, their condition, disease/poison/foreign object detection, energy/radiation detection. It can also identify these types of things on the spot. The scanner can also detect when certain events will happen such as the collapse of an structure or death of an person by scanning the integrity/damage done and predicting the events that will occur based on the gathered information on the subject with near 100% accuracy (97% accuracy to be exact). It can detect anomalies such as erosion and other things and predict past events based on the knowledge gathered on a subject. It also detects patterns within things like attacks, games, structure, and it even show the proper course of action to take whether being attacked or working based on information gathered. It can also detect lies and feelings by detecting heart rate and neuro wavelength, and other bodily functions The scanner can also hack into technology and control or influence it remotely. To top it off the user can instantly access and interact information collected within seconds In short there is virtually nothing the scanner can't scan, detect, plan, or control (as long as it involves technology for the last part) However the scanner can be "cracked" much like a computer screen and in that event it will need to be rebooted. In this event the user can also generate a computer screen interface to interact with collected data in a less direct fashion, or simply reboot the HUD, the interface also serves as an hyper durable firewall that protects against most attacks. This devil fruit also turns the users brain into a computer of sorts letting them think at the speeds far faster than that of electricity, they can also manipulate the electricity flow of their bodies to stimulate muscle nerves and nearly quintuple their strength, as well as shock people with a touch. They cannot however generate it and shoot it from their body.. Another ability is the ability to upload their brain and devil fruit into the new body via data transfer, they can also steal information from other people by absorbing electricity from their body, temporarily stunning them. An extra ability is the ability to manipulate data in the form of razor sharp electrical pixels for attacks. Once awakened the user can turn the environment into data pixels for more manipulation. However the most dangerous power is none of those things, but the direct manipulation of data and knowledge itself. With a single touch from either his own hand or any attack that originates from him like pixels and bullets fired by the user and sword slashes. The user doesn't even need direct contact, simply hitting/grabbing the victims clothing is enough. Once this happens an "connection" between the victim and user is made. From there the user can manipulate the "data" that goes through the victims head, thereby controlling the victims very thoughts. as thoughts are nothing more than data and information used by the brain. This puts the victim in an illusion of sorts that they aren't even aware of unless revealed by the user. By manipulating the data and information traveling through the victims body the user can send false information to the victim's brain, making them feel, taste, smell, hear, see and experience/think whatever the user wishes. The thoughts of the victim can also be manipulated as they too are forms of data. Manipulating thoughts, memories the 5 senses, it is an incredible form of illusion nearly unmatched. The victim isn't even aware of this, as their thoughts are being twisted in such a way that it makes them think their actions are of their own will. With that same logic the user can also speed up the victims perspective of time to the point where they wouldn't be able to perceive anything, or slow it down for hours, even days worth of torture within seconds. The user could even send information that tells the victims organs to stop working and shut down all by sending information that tells them to. By that same inverse the user can also send signals/information to his own body (this does not require contact with other people) should the user himself get caught in an illusion he can temporarily shut down his own brain and have it reboot seconds later, or send signals to enhance his senses, or dull them; specifically his pain receptors. In addition to manipulating his own perspective and slow time down by 10 times over from his point of view. However it hs a flaw, the victim needs only to touch the user to destabilize connections, however this only applies to when they touch the user, the user can still freely interact with the victim. Category:Appearance